Gameboys And Gamegirls
by Oblivious Ninjas
Summary: A strange new girl comes to Whammys. What will she place, and who can she even get along with?  -Written By Kairi- Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

-_**Kairi**_-

I dont own anything exept for My OC, Chi, sadly. Enjoy!

Gameboys and Gamegirls

~_Chapter 1_~

_Matt._

"...And THEN she had the NERVE to laugh at me! I mean, seriously? The fucking chick laughed at me! Shes the idiot who was walking around the boys dorm hallway, and she laughed at ME! Matt, are you even fucking listening? Matt!" My eyes lazily moved away from Zelda and Link's tearful reunion as I took in my fuming blonde bestfriends face as he ranted about some new girl at Whammys.

"Yes. Some girl ran into you in the boys dorm hallway and laughed when you both fell. I got it, i got it." My eyes snapped back to my DS, as Zelda screamed. Kidnapped again? Onward Link!

The sharp crack of Mello's chocolate echoed in the room as Link was shot off the top of the tower. He was glowering at me, i could tell.

"Then get off your butt and come with me so i can find out who the fuck she is, and why she was in the boys dorm!" My DS was torn away from me halfway through his angry sentence, and I didnt have to look to know that Link was now dead and I would have to start over.

"Alright, alright, im up, im up," I stand up and stretch, unable to do much else. Mellos strong, hot-headed, and deffinately not afraid to attack me. And im just too lazy to want to deal with that, " Lets go. Wheres she at?"

"Hell if I know, dumbass!" He stomps out and I sigh. I slide out the door and follow Mello, whos headed to the playroom. Hes probably going to see what other kids are saying about the girl.

We entered the playroom, and as usual Near is in the corner with his new puzzle. He doesnt even glance up as we enter, probably because Mello would attack him the second he saw him looking. Theres a group of 12 year old girls in the corner, talking in low tones. Mello automatically heads toward them, and my thumbs twitch, making me miss my DS.

"Oi," Mello Screeches, scaring the pants off of the girls. They stare fearfully up at us. I can just see them shaking, scared of these two boys that are 3 years older than them, with the reputation of violent actions. "Got any information on the new chick?"

One girl from the group tenatively speaks up, "U-Uhm, An entire bus full of new people arrived today, can you, uhm, b-be more specific?" Mello growls at her and she shrieks, hiding behind another of her shaking friends.

"Shes about your height," he points at a small girl of about 5'1, " and shes got red-ish blonde hair. She was wearing a creepy as hell black dress. Who the fuck is she?" Sounds like the girls weird, to me. the girls wisper to eachother, and Mello looks like hes gunna explode.

"I-I think your talking about Chi... Shes new, a-and she wears a creepy black dress... She doesnt have any friends, 'cuz shes kinda rude..." Mello decides to interupt her.

" Why The hell was she walkin around in the Boys Dorm hallway?"

"'Cuz I dont like squeaky little girls who gossip like old ladies." Mello spins around rapidly and scowls. I turn to see a girl just like he described.

Her hair is around shoulder length, and looks more blonde than red. Shes really short, even more than the girl Mello had pointed out. Her knee length black dress was sorta torn and hung off of her, apparently too big. She wore no shoes, and her toenails were painted bright orange and matched her broken heart necklace.

"YOU!" Mello pointed childishly at the girl, " Are you here to apoligize!"

She grinned, raising a hand innocently to her ear, twisting it.

"Nah, I dont really think I need to say anythin' to you. Whats the big deal anywho?" Her other hand reached into the pocket of her dress.

Mello exploded, jumping at her despite his belief in not hitting girls. I jumped, trying to stop him, but the girls around me were suddenly everywhere and in my way.

"Violent, eh? I think well be great friends..." She narrowly dodged his punch, and kicked her leg out, hitting his knee. Mello crumpled to the ground.

He quickly got back up, and kicked her in the stomach, and she crumpled over. The then kneed her face, and her arm flew up and grabbed his hair, pulling him down with her.

"Mello. Rogers coming, you realize. Theres a 85.6% chance that you will be blamed for this fight, and she will not get in any trouble." Near quietly speaks from across the room, but Mello hears and his anger spikes

again. He leaps at Near, and pins him down, growling and yelling all sorts of things I cant understand.

"He's wierd." I hear, and suddenly I realize the girl has gotten up and is standing beside me, smiling almost fondly at Mello.

"Why do you seem to care so much?" I mutter, kinda wary of how odd she seems. Her smile flips into a sad one as she replies.

"... He reminds me... Of my big brother." She smiles at me once again before she spins around and silently slips out of the room.

I blink, and I decide this girl is much more interesting than Mello thought.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Kairi**__

*Casual disclaimer here*

Enjooyyy~!

Im over at Miki's today, and we attempted Ninja kicks, and Ninja Balance. I think we fail, but dont tell Miki that... _

Gameboys and Gamegirls

~_Chapter 2_~

_Chi._

My feet slapped against the wood floor of my new room. When Watari came to get me one of my main requests was a room, by myself, away from the other girls. He decided it was worth it and granted my request. It was probably because of all the fights id gotten into at my last orphanage alone.

So far, Whammys is a pretty interesting place. Apparently England's Orphanages are way better than America's. Ive already met alot of interesting people. Theres Near, who looks like an albino, but hes not, and sometimes he talks in percentages. He doesnt talk much, and hes kinda freaky, but hes smartest here.

Theres also a guy named Mello, whos a verryyy mean blonde who looks kinda feminine, and kinda like my Big Brother. I think well be great friends. For some reason, he was mad at me, so we got in a fight, and hes pretty strong. And coming from an American who lived on the streets for most of her life, thats saying alot. Hes in second place here, and ive noticed he doesnt like that, or Near.

Then theres Mellos friend. His names Matt, and he has Bea-ut-i-ful red hair. He seemed lazy, but he was apparently in 3rd place here. He follows Mello around like a puppy, in a way, but still seems to be independant.

Anywho, my room is really bland. Its all white! Im gunna ask Watari, or Roger, but i dont like him, if i can paint it. Ive got a big bed, and a TV, but i bought those myself. I mean, who can live without a large bed and a bunch of videogames? Not me, nopers. While im organizing my Harvest Moon games and placing them on my shelf, I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I turn towards the door. It opens slowly, and Near enters, almost timidly.

"Roger sent me to take you to dinner." He blinks owlishly at my room, and I stand up, grabbing my keys and my bag.

"Mmmm-Kay. Lets go." I slip out of the door, and shut it in his face, disturbed at how interested he was with my room. He just turns and slides down the hallway. I follow behind lazily, and I TRY to pay attention to where im going.

We walked through a huge doorway, and i was assaulted by stares, whispers, and the smell of cafeteria food. Near automatically sat in the corner near a puzzle, so i decided to go ahead and get food. The cafeteria ladies seemed nice, and the food LOOKED edible, but you never know.

As I left the lunch line, i realized i didnt know where to sit. I glanced around, and grinned, finding my table.

"Hola, boys," I grin, plopping my tray on the table. The blonde gares at me, and the other one just glances, playing some game, "Woah, nice welcome."

"Go away." Mello's glare is practically shining. I just plop my butt down on the seat and grin a little wider.

"Nah, I told you. We're gunna be best friends. Eyy, Matt, whatcha playin?"

"Go away" and "Zelda." are the two responces I got. I grin, pleased that they at least aren't ignoring me.

"No, Mello, we gunna be bessstttt friends. Deal with it. And Matt, awesome. Which one?"

I sat at their table the entire week, and eventually Mello stopped telling me to go away, and actally started talking to me, and Matt and I had alot of videogames to talk about. I think ill like it here.

DAT FAILURE AT ENDING A CHAPTER!

So, so, soooo sad.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Please dont hate me for any mistakes in any chapters.

_Kairi_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kairi**_

Blah Blah Blah, I own nothing but my OC. Im tired, please excuse any mistakes.

Enjoy.

Gameboys and Gamegirls

_Chapter 3_

_Chi_

I knew that my dark chice in clothes made some people wary of me, but I didnt care. If they wanna think im going to kill them, they can go ahead. At least then they'll leave me alone.

I knew that my necklace was rusted and old and that I should throw it away, but I didnt care. Ill keep this old orange think till I die.

I also knew that I was wierd, and that since I was so wierd, Id rarely be able to make friends. And I was okay with that, too.

Thats why, when Matt and Mello started talking to me and including me in things they did, I treasured it. They were the first people to look past the clothes, and the necklace, and my wierdness, and actually look at ME.

Im currently kicking Matt and Mello's butts at Mario Kart, and dont let 'em tell you any different. Mello was cussing up a storm in multiple languages and Matt was swerving with his controler, as if that'd help.

I was cracking up.

They take this game so seriously! And they, Yoshi and Bowser, are being beaten by a Pink, Blonde Princess whos name is Peach and she freaking gets kidnapped every day!

It cracks me up. Alot.

When I won the 10th race in a row, Mello cursed and threw his controler across the room, making it unplug itself before smashing into the wall. Matt automatically cussed and jumped up to check the damage on his precious controler, as I stared Mello down, like a mother would stare at her pitiful child after they threw a tantrum.

Sadly, im not motherly and Mello might be able to kill me in 5 seconds if i suggested that he threw a tantrum.

Apparently the contrtoler was okay, because Matt seemed fine when he came back over. Mello had pulled out a chocolate bar by then, and I was going through the games, looking for one that id never played.

I needed one I would suck at, or Matt would cry when Mello destroyed something.

Ta-daaahhh!

Chocolate for anyone whos played Mario Kart!

Death for those who havent. =D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kairi**_

I'm freezing, even though its spring, I'm still frigging cold right now. Stupid whatever caused this. Maybe I'm sick.

Thanks for reading my story! =D

Disclaimer. I own Chi, nothing else.

**_Gameboys and Gamegirls_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Chi_**

We ended up playing Call of Duty, and since I cant aim to save my life, it was pretty fair. Back at my old orphanage I was nicknamed Knifing Queen by my fellow gamers, because I'm so good, I once jumped off a building, knifed someone mid-air, and landed safely on top of another building. So, I sneak up on people. If I'm seen, I'm dead, but luckily I'm pretty good at being unseen.

Sadly, Mello has REALLY good aim.

After the 3rd game Mello won, Matt and I joined up to win. Mello was fine with that, seeing it as a compliment to his skills. Matt was a good sniper, and I was better close up, so its hard to tell if we worked well together. We evened up the score, but Mello still won every other game.

By dinnertime, we were all laughing. Mello had fell off a building while holding a grenade, dieing and dropping the grenade at Matt and I's feet, killing us all at about the same time, making our last match a draw. Mello kept saying he shouldve won, because he killed us both last, but Matt was insisting it was a draw, because he killed himself, too. I joked and called him a suicide bomber, making him growl and complain again.

All in all, it was a good day.

Dinner was steak, which was amazing, but Mello almost stabbed a kid with his knife, so all 3 of us had to use butter knives, since Roger deemed it unsafe to have a sharp object near Mello. He griped about how impossible it was to cut a steak with a butter knife, and he was right, so we ended up eating like wild animals.

People stared at us alot, but we didnt mind.

Matt somehow finished quickly, and whipped out his DS. I could hear Link "Hyaaah!"-ing from across the table, and I grinned. I felt at home with the animalistic Mello and the docile yet videogame-loving Matt. They reminded me of when I had a family. I had a big brother like Mello, and a best friend like Matt. I feel like moving here was like allowing me to relive my childhood and be happy. But I also know it wont last forever.

Nothing ever does, really.

.

.

.

Ta-dah! Hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it longer, but I dunno if I accomplished that.

Any detailed videogame thing I write is true. I am kinda known as the Knifing Queen for the purpose stated above. Admit it, I'm awesome.

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kairi.**_

Sorry I havent updated in so long. Im trying. Also, sorry it sucks and that the chappahs are so short.

Disclaimer... HERE.

**_Gameboys and Gamegirls_**

_chappah 5_

_Chi_

The first time I realized something was up was when Mello stopped playing games with us.

I didnt quite understand at the time, but he hadnt sat down and played games with us for a few weeks, and Matt said he was studying.

Ive never studied in my life, so I didnt understand why Mello was.

I decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p>The second time I realized something was wrong, was when the teacher told us we has "The Test" on Friday.<p>

I didnt understand what "The Test" was, but Mellos face was pretty scary when she mentioned it.

So, I asked Matt.

He said that it placed us, and Mello wanted to beat Near, and told me that Mello hates anyone above him.

He told me to be careful not to place too close.

I decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p>The third time I realized something was wrong was on the day the test was passed out. Near had finished first, and I was on the last question when I realized Mello was staring at me.<p>

I had looked over at him, and smiled, but he hadnt exactly looked happy...

He had scowled at me like day one, and turned away.

I decided to ignore it.

* * *

><p>The last time I realized something was wrong, was the day the test results came back. Mello had raced right up to the board, but Matt and I had lingered in the back, waiting for it to clear.<p>

We heard a cry of rage from the board, and all the kids scattered. I barely managed to catch Mello's angry eyes before he tore through the room and out the door. Matt shrugged and glaced at the board, having to do a double check before turning completely white.

"What?" I asked, looking at the board.

I shouldnt have ignored it.

I had tied. With Mello. For second.

And boy, was he angry about it.


End file.
